Anime Mixup
by KawaiiOtaku88
Summary: This is a story I made out of some of my favorite Anime's. I put them together in one fanfic so there's bound to be some humor in it. Want to find out well read on then.


Hello Everyone. I'm creating a fanfic which I hope everyone will enjoy. All the characters are also from my favorite anime shows which are Inuyasha, DBZ, Detective Conan, Comic Party, Steel Angel Kurumi, Azumanga Daioh, Excel Saga, Chobits, Pretear, and the ever soo old pokemon. (I don't watch pokemon much these days heheh) Now let's get on with the story!

It was a bright sunny day out while Kazuki Sendo (Comic Party) leaned back on his chair and sighed. " Sure I got everything else down but I just cant seem to come up with any ideas lately…..Mizuki…"

Someone knocked on the door . "Maybe it's Mizuki…she's probably still mad…" "Just a Sec!"He yelled and ran down the stairs. He opened the door to face a young girl with black hair and a guy with white hair, fangs, and doggie ears.

"Ummm Hi I'm Kagome (from Inuyasha) someone told me you were drawing comics with demons andd you brought them to life. Sooo we came to check it out." Kagome said.

"You're kidding right…..No way! …Your friend is a demon." Kazuki said.

"What did you….." Inuyasha twitched.

"Ohhhh…Ahahaha is he for real. He belongs at a fan comic convention ….Bwhahaha …..Better yet a cosplay convention ahahahaha" Kazuki laughed.

What is with this guy Inuyasha thought. Kazuki let them inside.

"Oooh your right nothing suspicious."Kagome said. She picked up some papers on the ground.

"Wow did you draw this….its really cool." Kagome said.

"Oh um thanks…."Kazuki said. " Ummm well I have to go to prep school soo-"

"Hold it right there" A girls voice said.

"Wha---Who are you" Kazuki said as he faced a girl with pink hair and some sort of maid outfit.

"My name is Kurumi (Steel Angel Kurumi.) K-u-r-u-m-i. Kurumi! Ya know someone came here and told me that one of my sisters were here so I came" Kurumi said.

Okay this is really getting weird Kazuki thought he started to run... "Talk to Inuyasha and Kagome about it bye!" Kazuki ran off and slammed the door shut.

"Uhhhhh…"Kagome said.

"What the hell is going on…?" Inuyasha said.

"I dunno." Kurumi said. "I just came here to find my sis that's all."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You you're not human…"

"Oh yeah that's right I'ma Steel Angel."

"Like a robot….?" Kagome thought scratching her head…I don't get this at all she thought.

" I'm leaving since my sis aint here." Kurumi said and jumped out the window. She stated to run until she bumped into a guy.

"Owies" Kurumi said.

"Whoa you're a cool persecom….Who built you" Hideki (From Chobits) said.

"Chiii…." Chi (Chobits) said.

"What are you talking about. I'm Kurumi a Steel Angel. I can do almost anything. My master is sooooo wonderful. Her name is Nako." Kurumi said.

"Guess you were programmed to be human like." Hideki said. Hideki turned to see a noisy girl running down the street.

"I'm on a mission for Lord Illlll Pallazooooo with my partner Hyatt." Excel (Excel Saga) yelled.

"Oh my…" Hyatt said

"Ugghhhhh…" Hyatt fainted as she spurted out blood like always.

"Not again!" Excel yelled.

"Noisy aren't they Chi…"Hideki said and smiled at Chi.

Kurumi took Chi and had Chi was on her shoulders and she was running off with her. Excel went after Kurumi.

"Il Palazzo says to kick your ass Kurumi!" Excel said.

"Not a chance." Kurumi said as she dropped Chi and got into her fighting stance.

"Hold it right there" a young kid's voice said.

"Huh" Kurumi said.

"Kurumi you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Chi." Conan (Case Closed) said.

"Ahahahah fate is on my side Hail Ill palazooooooo" Excel said.

"You are also under arrest for the attempted murder of Kurumi." Conan said. Police surrounded them.

"Dang Nako isn't going to be too happy…." Kurumi sighed.

"Palazzo HELP POOR EXCEL!!!!" Excel yelled as she banged on the car window as they got sent away in a police car.

"Hmmm I wondered what happened." said Yomi ( From Azumanga Daioh) as she saw the police car pass by.

"Nothing just probably some of this" Tomo said and threw some punches and did a high kick. "Hiyahhh"

"Wowww….do that again" Osaka said (Azumanga Daioh)

"Just stop it right there fools" Frieza(DBZ) said. "I'm gonna kill you all."

"Reallyyyyyy" Yomi said then raised an eyebrow.

"Haha nice joke……and outfit….man I'd be embarrassed wearing that in public ehehe……" Tomo said.

"What! Now you asked for it." Freiza said. Then he thought why kill them so easily when I can have fun torturing them. Freiza was about to do a Kamekameha until they dissapaered.

"Whoaaa!" Tomo yelled. "What's going on?"

"You okay? I just saved you from Frieza… now stay here." Goku(DBZ) said. Then he teleported out of that area.

"Uhhh where are we exactly?" Yomi asked.

"Looks like……..green trees." Osaka said pondering.

"Uhh right…." Yomi replied. "Some sort of forest I guess."

"Ahhh whats this" Tomo said then ran up to some yellow sort thing.

"Pika…." Pikachu (Pokemon) tilted its head.

"What is it?" Osaka said. She bent down then pulled it cheeks.

"PIKACHUUUU!!!" Pikachu did a thunder and shocked all of them.

"Thanks Osaka…" Yomo said the fell to the ground.

"Burnnnnn!!!!!" Tomo yelled the fainted.

Soon after a girl or a teenager came skipping out. She came across to the 3 girls that's been shocked and they looked dead.

"Wow… their fainted! It could be a demon larva." Himeno(Preatear) said. "Come out wherever you are!"

"Wait what are you doing!!!!!!????" Kazuki said.

"Stop it.."

"I wanna see…"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kazuki, Frieza, Goku, Conan, Kurumi, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Excel , Hyatt , Hideki , Chi, Himeno, and Pikachu were holding the comic book.

"I want to know what you did to me!" Frieza said and was about to use his death beam.

"Now wait…" Kazuki said moving back.

"Yeah what part am I in…" Kagome said as she got her arrows ready.

"Yeah same here." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his Tetsaiga.

"I hope I'm not doing a murder case…..again" Conan sighed.

"Well do I get to see my master..?" Kurumi got her fists ready.

"Palazzo says your manga is a piece of crap and I should destroy you." Excel said.

"Yes yes that is our mission." Hyatt said.

"Chii??" Chi said.

"Don't make me call the Leafe knights I have to see if your working with the princess of disaster." Himeno said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said.

"Uhhhh…" Kazuki ran threw the and out the door "WAITTTT I HAVE TO MAKE COPIESSSS!!!!"

Kazuki said then ran as they all gave him there best shot.

( soo what do you think of this storyyy yay im done was it a good eneding heheh well thanks for reading unless you watched all these anime you wont get some of it sooo well email me at thanks


End file.
